Truth o Dare
by Deana932
Summary: Sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga dari seorang sahabat yang dicintai oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun


malam perayaan kelulusan sekolah akan dimulai malam ini, seluruh siswa sudah menyiapkan apapun yang akan dipakai untuk puncak acara. Tak terkecuali, park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun. Dua "sahabat" ini, bahkan lebih sibuk sejak sebulan sebelumnya, karena mereka merupakan MC dari acara tersebut.

Malam puncakpun tiba, semua siswa bersorak bahagia melepas malam kelulusan mereka.

*backstage*

Sambil menunggu performance siswa-siswi yang lain di backstage, baekhyun yang duduk disamping chanyeol terus mengoceh tanpa henti, sangat cerewet.

"kau sudah siap yeol? waaahh kau pasti akan sangat gugup sekarang, karna malam ini selain berperan sebagai MC, kau juga akan menyatakan cinta pada kyungsoo, aku sangat menantikan moment itu" ucap baekhyun dengan riang, namun menyimpan sorot mata yang lain.

"kau yakin menantikannya? Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut baek" jawab chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih terpaku

"ya... ya... ten... tu! Kau tahu? Aku sangat lelah memberi info mengenai kyungsoo padamu, setiap hari datang ke kelasku, untuk melihat kyungsoo. Ya tuhan, itu cara yang kuno yeol, asal kau tahu itu!"

Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya, untuk menunjukan bahwa dia lelah. Namun hal itu membuat chanyeol gemas.

Sebagai seorang sahabat tentu seharusnya baekhyun tidak akan merasa lelah jika chanyeol akan berangkat sekolah bersama, agar bisa melihat kyungsoo yang merupakan tetangga baekhyun, lalu setiap istirahat chanyeol selalu datang ke kelas baekhyun hanya sekedar bertanya "apakah kyungsoo tadi belajar dengan baik?". Memuja kyungsoo dihadapan baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, selama tiga tahun. Bayangkan, ti-ga ta-hun baekhyun terus bersabar memberikan jawaban untuk seseorang yang ia harapkan menjadi kekasihnya, namun ternyata mengharapkan oranglain.

" hey! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terpisah kelas dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai, sepertinya aku akan gila jika tak ke kelasmu sehari saja karena menahan rindu untuk seseorang yang ada dikelasmu, dia sangat menggemaskan"

Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung bangir baekhyun. Saat ini, bukan hidung baekhyun yang sakit, namun hatinya.

"kau bahkan jauh tidak mengerti chanyeol" gumam baekhyun pelan agar tak terdengar chanyeol

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

Namun baekhyun berdiri berniat meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih kebingungan

"aku akan ke toilet sebentar, setelah ini nanti kita buat game truth or dare untuk memberi jalan cintamu yeol. Good luck!" baekhyun tersenyum, mengelus pelan bahu chanyeol, lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dari backstage.

Setelah baekhyun pergi, chanyeol hanya memegang kotak kecil sebagai hadiah pernyataan cintanya nanti.

" dia pasti akan menyukainya"

*stage*

Setelah performance selesai, baekhyun mulai menjalankan misinya untuk bermain game truth or dare dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun fikir, mungkin dengan cara ini memudahkan chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa kali chanyeol ataupun baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan konyol dari teman-temannya, inilah saatnya...

"YAAAA TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA, YANG TERAKHIR INI PENTING! TOLONG PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK YA. sekarang giliranmu chanyeol, pilih truth or dare? Aku harap itu truth, karna ini pertanyaan dariku untukmu"

baekhyun meminta perhatian dari teman-teman yang lain untuk sesi yang sangat penting, namun sekaligus akan sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"tentu, aku memilih truth. So, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku baek?"

Tantang chanyeol dengan angkuh yang dibuat-buat

Saat baekhyun akan menyebutkan pertanyaanya, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian baekhyun diantara banyak siswa disana. Jongin-kyungsoo.

" whaaat?!!!! Kyungsoo!!!! Mengapa kyungsoo bersama jongin malam ini. Jangan bilang mereka berpacaran lagi. Bagaimana dengan hati chanyeol malam ini!!!! Terlebih dengan harga dirinya, yang kemungkinan besar ditolak kyungsoo di hadapan banyak orang"

Rutuk baekhyun dalam hati, ingin marah namun bercampur senang, mungkin. Entahlah.

"oh ya oke, aku akan bertanya..." baekhyun menjeda pertanyaannya sambil berfikir cara untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan ini

"cepat baekhyun, aku sudah tidak sabar" chanyeol memotong perkataan baekhyun

"ya pertanyaannya adalah... apa kau menyukai... hmmmm... APAKAUMENYUKAIAKU?"

Apa yang kau katakan baekhyun, bodoh sekali. Mengapa pertanyaan itu dijadikan pengalihanmu.

Chanyeol yang semula terlihat tenang, mulai terlihat tegang, sangat tegang setelah pertanyaan baekhyun lontarkan. Sempat terpaku beberapa detik untuk mencerna pertanyaan baekhyun.

"ya, aku menyukai mu byun baekhyun"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun mengunci pandangan mereka.

Namun detik selanjutnya...

"hahahhahahhahahhaa apa kau? Hahahahahha chanyeol jangan bercanda hahahaha kau... hahahahaha kau..."

Dalam gedung itu hening, hanya baekhyun yang tertawa, lalu baekhyun mulai berhenti tertawa menyadari kecanggungan dari semua ini. Chanyeol menyukainya? Apa itu sebuah lelucon?

" KAU HARUS TAU BAEKHYUN, JUSTRU SEMUA ORANG DISINI TAK TAHAN TERUS MERAHASIAKAN KENYATAAN BAHWA CHANYEOL MENCINTAIMU. AKU YANG PALING BOSAN!"

Seseorang berteriak, membuat baekhyun tersentak. Seseorang yang selama ini chanyeol cari berteriak seperti itu. Kyungsoo. Apa semua ini merupakan sebuah tak-tik chanyeol agar bisa terus bersama baekhyun? Bahkan semua orang merahasiakannya, agar misi chanyeol berjalan lancar, termasuk kyungsoo?

Chanyeol mendekat, membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya bertaut sejengkal.

"yang aku cari dikelasmu itu kau sendiri baekhyun, seseorang yang menggemaskan didalam kelasmu itu, kau byun baekhyun. Seseorang yang akan bisa membuatku gila karna tak bertemu dalam sehari itu adalah kau byun baekhyun. Selama ini aku terlalu mencintaimu baekhyun, maaf karna membuatmu sakit selama ini. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melamarmu"

Pernyataan chanyeol, diatas panggung menggunakan mic didepan semua siswa. Apa baekhyun tak salah mendengar? Melamar? ME-LA-MAR.

mengapa semuanya begitu tiba-tiba, ini membuat baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan airmata. Kesabarannya selama ini, penantiannya selama ini, berbuah hasil?

Chanyeol mengambil kotak kecil dalam saku jaketnya, lalu berlutut dihadapan baekhyun

"aku park chanyeol, seorang sahabat yang sangat mencintaimu, apa kau mau menikah denganku? Menjadi sahabat sehidup sematiku?"

Baekhyun tak banyak berkata, hal yang tak terduga oleh baekhyun sebelumnya. Baekhyun langsung memberikan pelukan hangat untuk chanyeol yang masih berlutut lalu memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

" tentu kau tidak akan menolak lamaran sahabat tampanmu ini baek"

\--END--

Cr. Cbdaily


End file.
